Monster Whimper
by mako47117
Summary: Choi-Lee-Hongki, namja yang berusaha menggoda suaminya. Choi Jonghun, Cassanova yang terus menanti jawaban Hongki atas perasaannya. PWP, YAOI, HARD, NC-21, HunHong aka Jongki Couple. an Ft Island Fanfiction. underage reader better be not read...


**Title** : Monster Whimper**  
Author** : mako-chan**  
**

Rating : M

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Choi Jonghun dan Lee Hongki milik FnC Entertaintment (Main Cast)  
dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Warning: YAOI, N****C 21,**** BoyXBoy****,**** Typo, ****bahasa ****abal dan ****sedikit(sangat)frontal, ****jadi ****jangan baca jika berada di tempat umum.**** Dan satu lagi—dan yang paling penting!—FF INI HANYA FIKSI, Dan tidak terjadi di dunia nyata.**

FF ini buat shinhyung, dan minta maaf yang besar karena kelamaan godok ini FF ampe medok. semoga ga mengecewakan. and special thanks to sena chagi, zullio hyung, mgsaico, juga semua yang mesenjeran waktu aku pulang mudik kemaren.

well, happy reading minna...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Monster Whimper  
**

**Mako-chan**

**Monster Perengek**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hongki mengalihkan pandangannya kikuk. Gundukan keras berlapis kain itu menekan dalam ke perutnya. Membuat wajahnya, dadanya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya seolah teraliri panas, dengan kulit perut sebagai pusatnya.

Jonghun nampaknya sadar, Hongki sempat merasakan tubuh di atasnya membeku sejenak sebelum akhirnya beban terangkat dari tubuhnya. Jonghun bergerak turun dari ranjang, lalu beringsut menjauh.

"Kau... Mau pergi?"

Jonghun terdiam di depan pintu lain di sisi ruangan, "Aku perlu memakai toiletmu, kau keberatan?".

Hongki serasa 'mengkeret', Menyesal telah bertanya. Dengan wajah semerah kepiting dan sepanas ketel beruap ia menggeleng.

"Bagus..."

**BLAM!**

Astaga! Hongki ingin memekik. Cemerlangnya melirik perut, merasa jaringan di mana kejantanan tegak berbungkus tadi sempat menusuk itu bergetar hebat. Aish! Bagaimana ini? Ia ingin sembunyi. Tapi sumpah! Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang ini.

"Ngghhh! Yeah... Akku... lebihh dalam Honghh... Hhhhhhssss"

Hongki membeku di tempat. Ketel uap bersiul! ah! Wajahnya benar-benar panas. A-apa Jonghun bermasturbasi di kamar mandi kamarnya? bahkan—menyebut namanya?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hongki membanting tubuh ke ranjang. Memegang erat selimut tebal yang menyelubung rapat-rapat ujung kepala hingga kaki.

* * *

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

* * *

Jonghun menolehkan wajahnya-terkejut oleh langkah Hongki sepertinya. Hongki menunduk memandang sandal rumahnya. Rasanya malu sekali kalau mengingat semalam.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Duduklah... " Hongki terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik kursi terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?" tambah Jonghun sementara tangannya menuangkan bubur dalam mangkuk. Hongki—si namja cantik itu menggeleng, "_Gwaenchanna..." _ucapnya sambil memasukkan sesendok bubur dalam mulut.

Dahi Jonghun berkerut, "_Jinjja?" _Hongki tersentak saat telapak itu meraba dahinya. Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Waktu serasa berhenti, membekukan mereka pada posisinya saat ini.

Jonghun menarik tangannya cepat, seolah ia baru menyentuh setrika berbara. "A-ah, ya. Demammu turun banyak kurasa..."

Hongki mengangguk pahit, kembali menyendok buburnya. Kesunyian tak nyaman bergaung di antara denting sendok beradu piring. "Cho-Chogi, a-apa benar... Kau... err-menginginkanku?" Hongki menggigit bibirnya. Aaaagh! Apa yang barusan ia katakan. Bukankah kau tahu dari dulu dia memang menginginkanmu? Kau gila Lee Hongki!

"Kau memancingku ?"

Hongki menunduk menghalau rona di pipinya, sebelum akhirnya memaku pandangan menantang Jonghun. "Menurutmu?"

Jonghun menatap Hongki dengan pandangan menilai. "Kau ingin melakukannya?"

Hah! Tidak. Ini terlalu blak-blak'an. Terlalu memalukan. Apa Hongki harus bilang '_Ya..._ _Aku_ _menginginkannya..'_begitu? HELL NO! Arrgghh, _eottokajo?_?!

Tik tok Tik tok...

Jonghun menghela nafas bosan.

**Greeek**.

"Aku harus ke kantor." Jonghun melirik jam tangannya. "Aku akan pulang cepat. Sepertinya aku harus bergegas".

...dan punggung namja beriris kelam itu pun kini menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aaarrgghh!" Hongki mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu dengan tangan yang sama menutup wajahnya yang semerah kepiting rebus. "Eottoke... Ini benar-benar memalukan."

"Aaarrrgggh, Baboyaaa! Apa yang sudah kulakukan!"

* * *

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

* * *

Jonghun membuka pintu apartemen. Sedikit tertegun mendapati sepasang sepatu lain dengan ukuran lebih kecil, namun di sisi lain, seringainya mengembang, dan pandangannya beralih menembus langit-langit, tempat dimana kamarnya—dan Hongki—seharusnya berada. Dengan semangat 45, Jonghun melangkahkan kakinya. Meniti anak tangga satu per satu dengan harapan sang '_istri_' sedang berada di sana, dalam keadaan siap—ah, Jonghun jadi ingin menggelegar tawa. _Apa ia akan mendapatkan jatahnya __malam ini__?_ Ia sudah lama menunggu. Ia dan sang '_istri_' memang bersatu karena perjodohan. Dan Jonghun memang berjanji untuk menanti sampai Nyonya Choi-nya itu siap—penantian yang begitu lama, bahkan hingga saat ini.

**Krieeet**...

Pintu kamar terbuka. Jonghun meletakkan tas kerja di atas kursi di sudut ruangan. Mengedarkan mata mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di ruangan itu. _Di mana Hongki? _Ia tak menemukannya di mana pun. Di langkahkannya kakinya ke luar, berniat mencari ke segala sisi rumah. Gumaman berirama membuatnya berhenti, dan senyumannya melebar, dan ia pun segera membalikkan langkah ke dapur.

Dan Jonghun menemukannya. Si namja cantik tengah berdiri memunggunginya, dengan cekatan memainkan spatula, panci, dan beberapa peralatan dapur lain. Ah, Jonghun bahkan tak dapat menahan senyum mendengar merdu nyanyian yang tiba-tiba terhenti dan terganti dengan celotehan mem_beo_kan instruksi dalam buku resep.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jonghun tak sedikitpun beranjak dari sana. Tak ingin mengganggu kesibukan Hongki hingga akhirnya Hongki sendiri yang berbalik dengan mangkuk besar di tangan. Mata cemerlang namja cantik itu melebar, semburat merah merebak kilat begitu mendapati Jonghun telah berdiri di lorong dapur. Mengamatinya.

"_N-neo wasseo_? Pas sekali. Makanannya baru saja matang. Ayo makan"

Jonghun melangkah mendekat, meraih kursi dan menanti Hongki di balik meja makan.

"Masakan _Ital__y_?"

Hongki mengangguk antusias. Menarik kursinya dan duduk. "Aku baru mempelajarinya dari internet," katanya. Pemilik mata cemerlang itu berdebar mendapati Jonghun membalik piring hingga memasukkan sesendok demi sesendok masakan yang ia buat. "_Eottae?_"

Jonghun mengangguk singkat. "_Mashita_. Cobalah..."

Walau agak tak puas dengan reaksi Jonghun, ia membalik piring. Menuang masakannya ke dalam, dan memasukkan sesendok ke mulutnya.

Hongki mendesah.

Perpaduan aroma dan rasa rempah meledak dalam mulut. Meradiasi rasa hangat ke kerongkongan dan perut. "Umhh, _Ji-Jinjja mashita..._"

"Di mana kau menyimpan_ wine_-nya?"

"Eoh? Di _buffet_ bawah. _Wae_?"

Jonghun tak menjawab, hanya berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah ke tempat yang di tunjuk Hongki. Hongki mem_pout_kan bibir kilat. Memilih mengangkat bahu dan kembali makan. Desahannya kembali mengudara, merasakan sensasi rempah meradiasi mulut dan pencernaannya. "mmh.. Benar-benar enak."

Jonghun kembali dengan sebotol wine dengan dua gelas besar berkaki panjang. Tanpa banyak bicara memberikannya satu pada Hongki dan menuang cairan gelap keunguan ke dalamnya.

Rasa wine yang pekat berbaur dengan sisa rasa rempah yang tertinggal di mulut Hongki. "Mmmh... _daebakk_. Nnh, _jinjja mashita_" Hongki menghapus sisa wine yang tersisa di sudut bibir dengan lidah, dan kembali makan.

"Kau memuji-muji masakanmu sendiri," geli Jonghun.

Hongki merengut. "Itu karena kau tak pernah memuji masakanku, makanya aku memujinya sendiri..."

"Apa di lidahmu, rasa masakanku tak seenak dilidahku ya?" gumam Hongki pada diri sendiri.

Jonghun menyingkirkan gelas di depannya. "Hong..." Jonghun menggerakkan telunjuk, mengisyaratkan Hongki untuk mendekat. Alis hongki terangkat. '_Hong?' _batinnya. Tapi ia menjulurkan badan mendekat pada Jonghun.

Mata cemerlang Hongki melebar begitu bibir Jonghun meraup bibirnya. Dengan segera menginvasi mulut Hongki dan membawa lidah si namja cantik ke dalam rongga mulutnya. _Menyetir _organ liat tanpa tulang itu untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

"Ngggh..." erangan Hongki membumbung. Jonghun menahan rahang Hongki lembut, sedikit memiringkannya sedang rahang Jonghun sendiri miring ke arah sebaliknya. Hongki mendapati mata kelam Jonghun terbuka menatapnya, tak lama kembali menutup dengan perlahan. Menyesap rasa nikmat dari sela buluh-buluh serupa anemone dari lidah Hongki.

Darah Hongki menggelegak. Hasrat menajam menikam-nikam jantung. Manik matanya terpejam dalam gelimang sensasi dan lidah yang mulai bertarung. Dan begitu Hongki membutuhkan pegangan, Hongki meraih kerah namja didepannya. Meremas potongan kain itu seirama remasan rongga mulut Jonghun pada lidahnya. Hingga dipuncak gairah, alih-alih mengerang, tiba-tiba Hongki mendorong tubuh Jonghun dan terbatuk hebat. Tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Suasana romantispun ... Remuklah sudah. _Kau bodoh Lee Hongkiiii!_

* * *

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

* * *

Jonghun memperhatikan Hongki meminum segelas air putih dengan prihatin. "Pelan-pelan...," ucapnya sambil merapikan helai rambut Hongki yang berantakan oleh kegiatan mereka tadi.

**Gluk... Gluk... Gluk...**

**TAK**! Pantat gelas membentur permukaan meja dengan keras. Nafas Hongki tersengal. Entah karena minum tanpa bernafas, sambungan dari ciumannya yang terputus tadi, atau rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Yang jelas Hongki sekarang putus asa. Pakai cara apa lagi coba? Yang benar saja... Masak ia harus dengan frontal dan tanpa tendeng aling-aling meminta Jonghun memasukkan anunya ke anunya?

Tapi ya ampun, ciuman tadi... Jonghun tak pernah melakukannya. Tak lagi, setelah malam pertama—gagal—mereka yang berakhir dengan kaburnya Hongki dari Hotel tempat mereka menginap. Dan begitu Jonghun menemukannya bersembunyi dimana, Namja cantik ini langsung meraung minta pulang. Setelah saat itu, Jonghun tak pernah melakukannya lagi, kecuali ciuman-ciuman ringan di jaringan lain selain bibir. Ah, Astaga... Hongki Jadi teringat Ciuman tadi lagi. _Ukh! Jong... Pengen~__,_rintih Hongki dalam hati.

Jonghun mengulum senyum dibalik sesapan Winenya. Ia begitu menikmati hari ini. Jangan dikira ia tak sadar. Dinner makanan itali sarat rempah—yang sudah jadi rahasia umum—bisa menambah gairah, pakaian minim yang menonjolkan tubuh _adorable_ dambaannya, dan yang terakhir, Wine—yang walaupun namja bodoh itu lupa—atau tak tahu?— setidaknya Jonghun sudah melengkapinya. Rencana kacangan ini mudah saja dibaca oleh _cassanova_ macam Jonghun. Lihat bahkan tatapan Hongki tak jauh-jauh dari bibir Jonghun. He he he. _Mau ku cium lagi, eoh? _

Jonghun meletakkan gelas winenya yang telah kosong ke meja. "Jangan mempermainan makananmu Hong, Cepat habiskan".

Hongki tersentak samar, lalu menghela nafas. Dengan malas ia malah meletakkan alat makannya ke sisi piring, memundurkan kursi dengan lutut bagian belakang, dan melangkah. Plan B?

Jonghun mengernyit, bingung—dan khawatir, kalau Hongki ngambek, maka gagallah rencananya. Tapi...

**BRUKK!**

Tubuh atas Jonghun menegang. Ia kelabakan dalam diam.

_**Merlin's**_ _**beard!**_

Kejantanannya ketiban sang pantat sintal dambaan. Hongki menghempas tubuh bagian bawahnya ke pangkuan Jonghun. Dan hasilnya lebih dari yang diharapkan. Area itu menggembung seketika. Hongki benar-benar tak menyangka efeknya akan sekuat ini. Ia yang setelah ini berencana menatap Jonghun dengan pandangan seksi menantang pun ikut kelabakan merasakan gundukan itu tiba-tiba mengeras menusuk pantatnya. Alih-alih duduk menggoda dengan pandangan seksi menantang, Hongki malah kembali berdiri dengan posisi kaki melebar mengangkangi kaki-kaki Jonghun yang masih duduk di kursinya. Kikuk.

**DegDegDegDeg**

Tengkuk Hongki meremang. Kekalutan membuatnya berencana pergi. Tapi, belum Hongki mampu berbuat banyak, Jonghun kembali menyentaknya kebawah. Membuat tubuh mereka kembali beradu, dan pantatnya,merasakan hantaman tonjolan kaku di bawahnya, kali ini lebih keras.

"Nggghhh!" keduanya meregang tubuh nikmat.

"M-mau ke mana eoh?"

Uwaah! Degup jantung Hongki berdentam gila-gilaan. Ia ingin kabur. Ia hampir saja meronta. Tapi tunggu, bukankah ini memuluskan rencananya? Apa Jonghun sudah mulai tergoda olehnya?

Hongki kembali menyentak kerah Jonghun dalam kedua genggam jemarinya. Mencengkramnya erat. Bulir cemerlangnya bergerak untuk bertemu manik kelam Jonghun, tapi begitu dua manik itu bertemu, Hongki segera memejam mata erat-erat dan menunduk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak kuat! Mata tajam itu serasa membakar darahnya, memompa tiap keping Hemoglobin hingga meletup-letup di tiap inchi lorong nadi. Hongki menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Jonghun-aaah... Sah-saranghaee..."

_What the?_ Apa-apaan nada suara tadi? Harusnya nada suara seksi mendesah dengan pandangan menantang—minim-minim sendu lah, ini kenapa ia malah merengek~, matanya _merem_ pula! (8T[]T)8

Apa rencananya menggoda Jonghun gagal lagi?

**BRUKK!**

"U-ukh...," Hongki meringis. Jonghun menghempasnya, menindihnya, dengan kasar membuat punggungnya membentur dinginnya lantai dengan tangan masih mencengkram kerah Jonghun.

Jonghun meraup gemas bibir Hongki. Melumatnya, membuat kecapan-kecapan terdengar dari tindakannya. Demi apa! Jonghun begitu memuja tingkah—sok—seksi Hongki, bahkan bisa saja mengeras karenanya. Tapi di sodori tingkah Hongki yang menggemaskan dan luar biasa manja membuatnya... Oh God! Ia bahkan bisa membobol lubang ketat Hongki detik ini juga tanpa persiapan.

Lidah Jonghun terus mengaduk rongga mulut Hongki, membuat namja cantik itu hanya mampu mengerang dan merintih dalam posisinya.

Cengkraman Hongki pada kerah Jonghun menguat, bahkan menariknya kian dekat. Hingga dada bidang keduanya beradu. Lelehan saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir—dan lidah Jonghun segera mengejarnya. Nafas Hongki seketika terbebas. Menderu cepat meraup udara yang hampir habis.

"J-Jonghhh... Apa... kita akan melakukan_nya_?," lirih Hongki

"_Wae?_ Kau tak mau?" Jonghun berucap dalam bisikan. Lidahnya membelai nakal telinga si nama cantik.

"Jah-jangan di—ukh!—Jangan disini.."

"Hmm... _Wae_hhh... Aku tak tahan Honghh, kau begitu menggemaskan" suara Jonghun diperberat.

"_Shiro_... Bawa aku ke kamar, Jonghh. _Ppali_." Jonghun menghela nafas sabar, tapi ia melepas kulumannya.

"Geurae. Arasseo," ucapnya, lalu beranjak dari tubuh Hongki dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Lho? Lho? Jonghun-ah!"

Jonghun berbalik. Sengaja memutar mata, dan berucap bosan, "_Wae tto_?"

"Akunya ketinggalaaan..." rengeknya.

Jonghun bertahan untuk tak tertawa. "Jalan saja. Aku mau simpan tenaga buat nanti," ucapnya judes, pura-pura ngambek dan berbalik melangkah.

"YAKK! Kau harus tanggung jawab!," Hongki berseru. "Gara-gara kisseu tadi kakiku jadi lemas..." rajuknya pelan begitu Jonghun berhenti melangkah.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tubuh Hongki berada dalam gendongan Jonghun. Hongki mengembang senyum, dan mencium Jonghun kilat. "Saranghae. Jonghun-ah..."

Jonghun tersenyum tanpa menatap Hongki. Harus melihat jalan, Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi Hongki yang merasa pengakuannya tak dibalas mulai merengut.

"..."

"..."

"Yonghwa bilang rasanya sakit luar biasa."

"Hah?!"

"Minhyuk bahkan sampai pingsan 3 hari setelah _dicoblos_ karena kesakitan."

"A-apa?!" Jonghun yang shock tanpa sadar menghentikan langkah. "Ka-kata siapa?!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Yonghwa sendiri yang bilang..."

_Hoh! Jadi Yonghwa yang menghancurkan malam pertamanya_, Jonghun menggeram dalam hati. "Jadi dulu kau kabur karena ini?"

Hongki mengangguk lemah. "Tapi begitu chullie tahu, aku digeplak. Dia bilang memang sakit, tapi tak semengerikan itu. 'Sakit sekali, tapi kau akan menikmati rasanya. Dan ketagihan oleh limpahan perhatiannya,'" Hongki menirukan gaya bicara Heechul.

Setelah merenung beberapa saat, Hongki menundukkan wajah malu-malu dan mempererat rengkuhannya di sekeliling tengkuk Jonghun."Aku... Aku jadi menginginkannya..."

_Ha ha ha, mak lampir itu... Sepertinya memberi Heechul sepatu dan kacamata baru tidak begitu buruk_.

Tanpa sadar, pintu kamar Jongki menutup. Mereka sudah sampai. Ranjang berkeresak tersaruk langkah lutut Jonghun. Hongki dibaringkan telentang. Panik kembali menyerang si namja cantik. Namun Jonghun yang telah menindihnya segera membelai lembut pipi itu, menenangkannya. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Dan kau harus percaya satu hal, bilapun kau akan pingsan malam ini, bisa kupastikan itu bukan karena rasa sakit. Tapi...," Jonghun menahan kata-katanya dan menyesap satu titik di leher Hongki. Hongki merintih. "... Tapi karena tak bisa menampung rasa nikmat dariku, arra."

"Jongh..." Hongki menarik lembut kepala Jonghun dari lehernya. Saling memandang beberapa saat. Seolah mengerti apa yang diingini Hongki, Jonghun menempelkan bibir ke bibir Hongki. Melumat belahan bawahnya lembut. Mencumbuinya. Dan tersenyum begitu pasangannya itu membalasnya dengan kuluman di bibir atas.

sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapa bibirnya. Hati Jonghun serasa mengembang. Lidah Hongki menyapu bibirnya. Seketika itu, Jonghun berguling. Membuat tubuh si namja cantik kini berada di berada di atasnya. Hongki terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian tersenyum dan kembali mengecup, melumat, membelai bibir Jonghun dengan lidahnya.

Jonghun merasakan kekikukkan Hongki, dan Jonghun menyambutnya. Dibimbingnya Hongki untuk masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Membirkan lidah itu merogoh ragu lorong mulutnya, bereksplorasi dengan deretan giginya, lalu bergelung dengan lidahnya. Yah... Jonghun menikmati ciuman ini. Menikmati hasratnya dibuai perlahan. Hasrat yang terus dilambung oleh lenguhan pendek namja di atasnya. Lenguhan yang akan lebih sering terdengar seiring naiknya gairah Jonghun.

"Nngh.. Mmmnh.. Ccpk.. mmnh"

Tak tahan lagi.

Jonghun membuang tubuh Hongki ke samping. Rintihan si namja cantik tertahan. Mulutnya diraup Jonghun beringas. Rahangnya dicengkram kuat hingga mau tak mau terbuka. Isi mulutnya dirogoh habis-habisan. Sesekali Jonghun memiringkan wajah, mencari sela ruang yang belum tersentuh. Menerobos jauh ke dalam, dan mengorek sebisanya dengan ujung lidah.

Hongki bergetar. Tidak... Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena luapan sensasi. Tenggorokannya gatal. Ingin terbatuk, tapi tak bisa. Menyiksa, sekaligus nikmat—dan mendebarkan. Nafasnya habis. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dengan air mata menggenang. Dan saat itulah Jonghun membebaskannya. Nafas Hongki memburu mengais udara.

"A-akh! Sssh-JJJonghh!" Jonghun menggigit lehernya. Menyesap jaringan jenjang itu hingga desisan keluar dari bibir Hongki. Menjilatinya. Menyisakan tanda merah yang terasa membara di kulit Hongki.

Jonghun mengangkat wajah. Hikey pertamanya. Telunjuknya terulur kesana, membelai takjub bulatan sempurna buatannya. _Milikku_.

Hongki tersenyum hangat, merasa begitu bahagia. Begitu dihargai namja di atasnya ini. Kepala Jonghun kembali mendekati leher Hongki. Mata Hongki kembali menyendu berkabut nikmat.

"A-akh! J-Jonghhh.. Be-berhentiiih.." Tubuh Hongki terlonjak saat kedua tangan Jonghun bermain di dadanya. Memelintir _nipples_ nya. Meremasnya layaknya anak kecil yang kesenangan meremas sponge cuci piring yang keluar busa.

"Ha-a-andwae yooh.. **Jongh**!" Hongki berseru. Jonghun terdiam jengkel menatap Hongki.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hongki menggeser tubuh hingga bebas bergerak, lalu duduk dengan kaki yang masih tertindih Jonghun. Di lepasnya kaos longgar yang ia pakai. Melihat kakinya yang masih tertindih, ia beralih melepas kancing kemeja Jonghun dan membuangnya entah kemana. Tak pernah sekalipun matanya memeriksa ekspresi Jonghun. Tak berani. Dan kini, saat tangannya dicekal Jonghun karena berniat melucuti celana namja itu, mata mereka bertemu. Masih saja tajam, manik kelam itu.

"Persiapkan akuu... Chullie bilang _namja_ tak terlalu butuh _foreplay_ kan?," Hongi akhirnya berucap.

Jonghun melongo. '_What_?!'

"A...aku ingin klimaks pertamaku karena milikmu... Karena itu..."

Jonghun mengurut pangkal Hidung di antara sudut matanya. "Haaaah... Kau ini... Benar-benar..."

"Bolehkah?"

"Arra.. Arra.. Kemarilah, kubantu melepas celanamu," ucap Jonghun menyerah. Hongki tersenyum cerah dan beringsut mendekat.

"Aigoo... Gara-gara Kim Heechul, Uke polosku jadi nakal sekarang" ucap Jonghun setengah Jengkel sambil melepas celana Hongki. Hongki terkekeh. "Aku belajar banyak darinya. Aku ingin nantinya kau klepek-klepek padaku seperti Hankyung hyung yang Klepek-klepek padanya. Hihihi."

* * *

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

* * *

Jonghun terdiam. Hongki bugil sekarang. Walau ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali—bahkan punya gambar dua organ itu dalam satu foto sekaligus, Close up, dengan ukuran post card, terselip apik di halaman agenda kerjanya—tapi mengingat ia benar-benar akan segera merasakan jepitan organ itu, membuat kerongkongannya benar-benar kering. "Kau siap?," tanyanya serak. Hongki langsung mengkeret, tapi ia mengangguk mantap.

"Rebahkan tubuhmu, dan tempatkan lututmu di pundakku."

Hongki merebahkan tubuhnya. Dengan ragu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke pundak Jonghun.

Jonghun meraih lube dari dalam kantongnya. Mata Hongki berkilat melihatnya, tapi ia tak berkomentar apa-apa dan terus melihat bagaimana jonghun membalurkan lotion itu di tiga jemarinya.

Jonghun menyentuh bibir Hole Hongki. Membuat si empunya mendesah oleh sensasi dingin di kulit dan sensasi panas di aliran darahnya.

"Rileks chagi, kau membuatku kesulitan masuk.." Jonghun memasukan satu jarinya, menggerakkannya sembari menilai ekspresi Hongki. "_Appo_?"

Hongki menggeleng. "Rasanya aneh, hanya sedikit tak nyaman.."

Jonghun mengangguk, mencium kening Hongki kilat, dan menyelipkan satu Jarinya yang lain. Awalnya tak apa, tapi begitu Jonghun memisahkan dua jarinya hingga lubangnya benar-benar tertarik lebih lebar, Hongki hampir memekik kaget. Nafas Hongki memburu.

"A-ahh! Hah.. Hah.." Hongki menggigit bibir, sedang matanya kembali berkabut.

"Ngghhh-hah! Mmhh!"

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jonghun.

"Ahh... Yahhh, nggh!"

Jonghun terbius desahan Hongki. Jarinya terus merentang lubang Hongki selebar yang ia bisa. Hingga desahan demi desahan mengalun di telinganya. Lalu, begitu kira-kira satu jari lagi bisa masuk, ia pun memasukkannya. Merentangkan lubang Hongki lebih lebar dan lebar.

Hongki memekik. Kali ini rasa sakit mewarnai lubangnya. "Akhh! A-Appoh.. Uhhh... Sss-ahh!"

"Te-terlalu lebar... U-ukh! Appohhh.. Hah!hah! Sudah... Sudah cukuphh"

Jonghun yang tak tega, segera meraih kejantanan Hongki yang entah sejak kapan menegak dan berkucur precum.

"Handwaeh! Ja-Jangan di sana.. " ucap Hongki yang mulai berlinang air mata. Jonghun mengerti, Ia meraih tengkuk Hongki, dilumatnya bibir yang telah merekah merah itu, Mengulumnya, melesakkan lidahnya kesana sembari tangannya merenggangkan lubang si namja cantik dengan cepat. Rintihan demi rintihan teredam. Hingga akhirnya Jonghun beringsut mundur. Membuka pakaian terakhir yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Inilah saatnya...

Hongki sedikit shock melihat milik Jonghun. Hatinya sedikit goyah... Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Yonghwa benar? Jarinya saja sudah sakit minta ampun... Bisa-bisa ia beneran pingsan diterjang benda sebesar itu. Tapi-tapi-tapi Heechul bilang...

Jonghun membelai pipi lembut Hongki dengan jemari. "Kau ingat kata-kataku tadi? Kau percaya padaku?"

Hongki menelan ludah, seolah menelan prasangka yang menggoyahkan batinnya. "Nde... _Mideo yo_.."

Dan Jonghun pun memulainya, menyelipkan Kejantanannya ke lubang Hongki. Tubuh Hongki tersentak. Tangannya menggapai-gapai bedcover. Meremasnya hingga tangannya memutih.

Jonghun berhenti bergerak begitu kepala kejantanannya tenggelam. Lalu kembali masuk saat lubang Hongki sedikit melebar.

"Uwah! Arggghhh!" Hongki menjerit begitu pangkal kejantanan Jonghun menerobos masuk. Lubangnya teregang terlalu lebar. Sakit. Benar-benar sakit... Hongki terdiam sejenak, mencoba merelakskan lubangnya untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit.

"U-ugghh! Ss-sial! Ke-tat sekali," Geram Jonghun. Gawat. Ia hampir gila, pikiran untuk membobol lubang sempit menjepitnya kini mendominasi. Begitu tertatih mempertahankan nalarnya yang setebal benang. Di saat itu, bagai oasis di tengah gurun, Hongki memperlebar lubangnya. Dan Jonghun segera menyambar kesempatan itu. Menyambar pinggang Hongki, menarik, lalu menghantamkannya kembali dalam-dalam.

"Ttunggu—Argh! Belumhh—Ough! A-arghh! Argrh! Nghh!"

_Melakukannya dengan lembut apaan? Boro-boro lembut, holenya belum siap begitu tetep saja diterjang,_batin Hongki nelangsa.

"Argh! Jongh—hunnie.. !"

Geraman terdengar dari bibir Jonghun. "Ukhh... cha-chagiya, relakskan holemu sayang... nnhh! Ka-kau menjepitku."

"Tidak bisa... AHH-HAH! sakit... Ukh! Pelan, Jonghh—hiks!"

Jonghun terdiam. Bungkam oleh rasa bersalah. Gerakannya memelan, diraihnya punggung Hongi ke dalam rengkuhan. Memeluk tubuh tanpa busana itu. Membelai permukaan punggungnya yang bergetar hebat, sementara gerakannya di bawah sana memelan.

"Ahh,Yah.. Ohh... Jonghh! Mmnh..." Jemari Hongki terjebak pada helai rambut Jonghun.

"Uhh... kau ketathh Hongh... Ohh... membuatku gilaah.."

"Ahhh... mmnh..."

"uhmmh! ... Yeah! Ohh! Jonghh—hunieh! Nnhh, mm—more.. ohh!"

"Kau... bisa mersakannya Hong? Mi—ukh!—likku di dalammu? Kau menyukainya?"

Tak ada jawaban selain desahan dari bibir si namja cantik. Jonghun membenturkan pantat Hongki kemiliknya, sedangkan miliknya mengayun maju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"**Hunnieh**! ... Akhh!—Hah!Hah!"

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Hongh? Kau menyukainya?—Ngh! Lubangmu benar-benar.. "

"Ah! **Yah, hunnie.. **Ssuka! More, Hunniehh... nnhh, lebih cepat..."

Jonghun menyeringai, secara bertahap mempercepat tusukannya. Hongki gelagapan menerimanya. Rintihan dan desahan mewarnai. Perlahan tapi pasti, otot-ototnya mengeras dibawah tendon terlatih milik Jonghun. Hongki menggila dalam sentakan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga otot yang merangkai perutnya mengejang. _Ommo! Tidak! Jangan sekarang!_, pikir Hongki. Ia mengabaikannya, menahannya. Tapi hasrat itu begitu kuat.

"Ohh, God! Arghh...Nnghh... ! Hong-ki... Lee Hong-kihh...nngh!," Jonghun melenguh menerima kontraksi di lubang Hongki. Dinding-dinding itu serasa menyedotnya, menghisapnya lebih dalam. Hongki menggeleng frustasi.

"**Ahh!Ahh! Jonghh.. Ohh.. ber—henti sehbentarr**!" teriak namja cantik itu. Jonghun pura-pura tak mendengar, alih-alih berhenti ia malah mempercepat dorongannya.

"Kau meminta berhenti, tapi kau mendesah begitu keras, eoh?!"

"Ahh! **Tidakh!** Uukh! Nngh! **Ka-kamar mandihh! Ngghh! Be-berhentiiih!**"

Otak Jonghun berputar cepat. Ia sepertinya mengerti maksud Hongki. Rasa gemas membumbungkan libidonya. membuka mata untuk menatap wajah namja di bawahnya.

"Keluarkan Chagiya..." Jonghun memberi hujaman-hujaman tajam yang membuat seluruh tubuh Hongki meregang lurus-lurus. Dan akhirnya...

"**Jonghunhhhh...**" Pandangannya memutih, dan cum pertama menyembur dari miliknya. Tangan dan kakinya serasa menggelepar. "Ahhh.. Ahh... mmnhh," Hongki mendesah di antara tembakan sperma.

Jonghun menggeram berlumur desah. Pikirannya terpusat pada batang kejantanannya diremas tanpa ampun. Klimaks turut menghempasnya, tapi tak ia biarkan sarinya membanjiri Hongki. Ia pria yang mampu meraih apa yang ia mau. dan ia pria yang menguasai keadaan, juga pria yang mempercayai _momment_. Ia kan menghiasi lubang Hongki dengan cairannya, bahkan membanjirinya. Hingga penuh. Tapi tidak sekarang. Sebelum namja dibawahnya ini tahu siapa yang benar-benar menguasai di sini.

Deru nafas Hongki yang memelan menarik seringai Jonghun. Saat Hongki menyadarinya, tak ada secuilpun ketakutan dalam dirinya. Ia sudah menduganya. Permainan ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Tangan Hongki terjulur mengelus sudut tertinggi dari senyum asimetris namja di atasnya.

Jonghun kembali meraup bibir Hongki yang pasrah ketika kejantanannya ia tarik keluar. Erangan teredam oleh lidah yang terhunus menembus belah bibir, membelai kasar segala yang ada di dalamnya, menghisap apapun yang bisa ia hisap. Hingga tak terhitung berapa banyak erangan yang bergaung ke kerongkongan Jonghun.

Kepala Hongki terasa pening. Ciuman ini terasa lain. Lebih possesif, lebih menguasai, dan lebih berkuasa. Ia hanya bisa terbaring pasrah. Dipermainkan, dihempas sana-sini seolah sebutir kelapa yang terapung di antara gelombang samudra. Dan saat Hongki hampir mencapai batasnya, kuasa Jonghun di bibirnya terangkat berpindah ke pipi. Bermain di area itu dengan lembut. Membuat hati Hongki bergetar di antara gemuruh nafas. Hongki mengakui, Jonghun benar-benar tahu _timing_. Membuatmu merasa dimanja dan di siksa di saat yang sama. Benar-benar menakutkan dan... _menggetarkan_.

Roma di tubuh Hongki meremang saat Bibir lembab-dingin Jonghun mendarat di lehernya. Menyesap titik-titik yang sempat membuatnya tersentak, membuatnya kembali merintihkan nikmat.

"Ggghh! J-Jong-hunnieh... mmnh!"

Bibir itu berpindah, mengecup areola di dada tembam Hongki. Nafas pendek Hongki saling kejar menikmati kecapan di dadanya, juga lumatan, serta tamparan namja di atasnya di area itu. Lalu...

"Ummhhh..." Seluruh tubuh Hongki bagai di aliri listrik saat tanpa sengaja—atau mungkin dengan sengaja—sudut bibir Jonghun menyenggol _nipple_ tegaknya. Benar-benar nikmat. Hongki menunggu. Menanti belah daging itu kembali menyentuh nipplenya. Berulang kali ia terkecoh. Merasa bibir Jonghun akan mengarah kesana, tapi tinggal berapa mili bibir itu raib mendadak. "OHH!" Hongki mendesah frustasi. Kecewa. Ia hampir saja menyambar nipplenya sendiri sebelum akhirnya Jonghun menepis tangannya kasar. Dan akhirny meraup nipplenya buas sambil menatap wajahya intens. Otaknya serasa mendidih oleh gairah. Tak mampu lagi beradu pandang dengan Jonghun, Hongki mendongakkan wajah. Jarinya membenam diantara helai raven Jonghun, mendorong nipplenya lebih dan lebih dalam dalam raupan namja itu.

"Ahhh...! Sa-sakithh. Ja-Jangan digigith.. ohh, mmh..."

" JJ-Jonghunnie...," Hongki kembali mendesah manja. Jonghun menggapai ke bawah. Menggenggam batang yang mulai menegak di bawah sana. Menyentak-nyentaknya, meremas, bahkan menggilas lubang di ujungnya. Sensasinya yang tak tertahankan meredupkan logika. Ini lebih dari nikmat. Tapi Hongki menggeliat resah. Tubuhnya menuntut sesuatu, tapi ia tak tahu apa. Ia merasa gila.

"Uungh! Jonghh... P-please!—**Ooh! Jongh!**" Hongki bahkan tak mengerti memohon untuk apa. Namun, dari pada dirinya sendiri, Jonghun tampaknya lebih memahami tubuh Hongki. Namja tampan itu meraup kejantanan Hongki ke mulutnya.

Hongki melesakkan kepala pada bantal dalam-dalam.

"Mmnnhh... a-ahhh... nnnnhh..." Hongki menunduk, berusaha menatap Jonghun yang sedang sibuk di bawah sana. Membelai surai itu sarat kasih. Sedangkan matanya kembali terpejam menikmati hangat mulut Jonghun yang membalut dirinya.

"Ahh, Jongh! Ahh! Hahh! Mmnh! Ukh..." seiring meningkatnya tempo gerakan Jonghun, Hongki kian menggila. Jemari yang tadinya hanya membelai kini beralih mencengkram helai rambut dalam jemari. Hingga akhirnya perutnya kembali mengejang, dan miliknya berkedut hebat dalam buai Jonghun. Tak sempat untuk berkata. Hongki berusaha menjauhkan mulut Jonghun dari miliknya. Tapi Jonghun bermaksud lain, Cassanova itu kian memperkuat hisapannya dan meraup batang kejantanan itu dalam-dalam ke kerongkongan, menjepitnya erat dengan ruas-ruas pangkal kerongkongan. Hongki menggeleng frustasi. Ia tak sanggup lagi, Kabut kenikmatan segera menghempasnya, menggeleparkan tiap jengkal tubuhnya hingga hasratnya serasa membludak. Dan dalam satu rintihan nikmat, spermanya tersembur begitu saja.

Hongki tergolek menetralkan nafas dan detak jantung. Tersenyum tipis merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya berkedut samar pasca orgasme. Jonghun mengangkat tubuh, membiarkan Hongki menikmati momentnya sebentar dengan mengendusi leher namja cantik itu dan sesekali mendaratkan jilatan ringan di sana.

"Kau benar-benar nakal malam ini, Honghh..." wajah Hongki memerah. "Menggoda _seme_mu, meminta segera di masuki. Bahkan kau menolak cumbuanku."

"Jonghh~" Tak tahan, Hongki merengek.

Perjalanan hidung dan lidah Jonghun berlanjut, kini ia menyusuri dada tembam Hongki. "Seharian ini aku berpikir... menyusun rencana-rencana... sentuhan-sentuhan lembut, bisikan-bisikan romantis dan menenangkan... tapi rengekanmu, membuat semuanya tak berguna." Jonghun menggigit dada Hongki kesal. Si namja cantik merintih. Jonghun mengangkat tubuh untuk memandang Hongki dari atas. Hongki yang merasa beban di atasnya terangkat, mengikuti kemana perginya beban itu dengan pandangan. Mata mereka pun bertemu. "Kau benar-benar monster perengek." tuduh Jonghun.

Hongki cengo. Hampir-hampir tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi belum Hongki meraung protes, si cassanova kembali berbicara. "... kau benar-benar menggairahkan. Dalam sekejap kau memukauku hingga melupakan segala upaya ku. Hmm... apa aku harus menghukum nappeun namjaku ini?"

"A-Andwae!" Hongki menggeleng cepat, lalu memeluk Jonghun hingga setengah tubuhnya terangkat. "A-aku akan menjadi anak penurut. Jangan Hukum aku Hunnie..."

Jonghun mengangkat alis, sepertinya Hongki tahu seperti apa hukuman apa yang ia maksud? Ah! Bodo amat! Gairahnya sendiri kini memuncak dihadapkan rengekan, wajah menggemaskan, dan kelakuan kekanakan Hongki. Jonghun melepas pelukan Hongki dan mengembalikan punggungnya ke ranjang. "Akan ku pikirkan nanti...," bisiknya lalu kembali meraup bibir hongki.

**.**

**.:THE END/TBC(?):.**

**Please review for the answer...**

**.**

**.**


End file.
